Propuesta Indecente
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Ella era considerada el invierno en persona, fría y sin sentimientos, quienes le decían así no sabían que solo hacía falta que conociera a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para derretir su frialdad. AU Moderno. Femslash/yuri (están advertidos) Merelsa.


**NdA: Esto es la primera cosa de este tipo (Yuri-Femlash) que he escrito en mi vida así que si es horrible, por favor lancen piedras chiquitas.**

 **Lo había subido antes como parte de un fic mío llamado "Rockola itinerante" que se supone iba a ser una colección de song-fics, pero resulta que los song-fics no están permitidos en esta página (ups) pero como esta historia me gusto, lo he vuelvo a subir ahora como un one-shot.**

 **Estuvo inspirado en el cover de "Xandra Garsem" de "Propuesta Indecente" (escúchenla, canta bastante bien)** **Espero les guste.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Propuesta Indecente**

 _ **.**_

Elsa entró al restaurante Italiano y se dirigió a la parte del bar, no muy convencida de la cita que su hermana le había arreglado, varias personas voltearon a mirarla cuando entró, pero después regresaron a sus asuntos, el lugar era agradable, se sentó en la barra a esperar a Hans, un chico un año mayor que ella que era el estereotipo perfecto de caballero.

Se sentía un poco incomoda en esta situación, pero su hermana había insistido en que saliera con alguien. Porque Elsa, jamás había salido con nadie, en la escuela solían apodarle "La reina de las nieves" y no solo porque su apellido fuera "Winter", era un apodo que se había ganado al rechazar a todos los chicos que le habían pedido una cita, ella nunca había tenido novio, y cuando su hermana le preguntaba por qué ella se limitaba a contestarle que no sentía interés en ninguno de ellos, al menos ningún interés romántico, a veces se preguntaba si había algo mal en ella.

La gente decía que Elsa tenía el corazón de hielo, que no tenía sentimientos. Y al final después de tanta presión social, había aceptado salir con Hans.

Ana la había ayudado a arreglarse para esa cita, llevaba el cabello rubio, generalmente atado de manera formal, en una salvaje trenza francesa, un vestido negro de hombros descubiertos, ceñido en la cintura y abierto hasta la mitad de la pierna derecha.

\- Que hermosa te vez – le dijo una voz desconocida, con un marcado acento extranjero.

Elsa no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber que quien le decía eso no era su cita, tampoco tuvo que alzar la vista para saber que quien le decía eso era una chica, sin embargo alzó la vista con curiosidad. En efecto, la dueña de la voz era una chica de salvajes rizos rojos y decididos ojos azules, iba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro y una sexy blusa azul oscuro. Ella le sonreía y sin estar segura de porque, Elsa se ruborizó al contestarle con otra sonrisa. La chica se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – le preguntó la chica acomodando un rizo rebelde tras su oreja

\- Sí – se limitó a contestar Elsa.

\- ¿Qué acaso esperas a un profesor o al dentista?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es que tienes una expresión de sufrimiento… como si estuvieras a punto de presentar un examen muy difícil o ir al dentista…

Elsa se rió, no pudo evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la carcajada pero no pudo evitar que su risa escapara de sus labios, la pelirroja sonrió al mirarla reír.

\- Se supone que tengo una cita – dijo Elsa tímidamente – pero la verdad…

\- … no querías estar aquí hoy ¿verdad? – terminó la chica por ella.

Elsa asintió y sintió un ligero rubor colorear sus mejillas.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Sabía que había visto esa expresión de tu cara antes, de incomoda obligación, - le dijo haciendo una mueca, después volvió a sonreír – la había visto en mi misma.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Eso me temo, hubo un tiempo en que mi madre me obligaba a asistir a citas arregladas – la chica se encogió con un escalofrío de burla – ¡y era horrible!

Elsa volvió a reírse, le gustaba la compañía de aquella desconocida. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su cita entrar por la puerta. Hans iba guapo y llevaba flores, un ramo de rosas. Elsa frunció los labios con disgusto sin darse cuenta, la otra chica la miró y también miró hacia la puerta entendiéndolo todo.

\- Nunca he entendido porque siempre regalan rosas, - dijo sacando a Elsa de sus pensamientos – pareciera que todos leyeron el mismo libro "Manual de cortejo para tarados"

Elsa no pudo evitar otra sonrisa divertida, pero se mordió los labios para no reír, Hans aun no la había visto, y en realidad no tenía ganas de que la viera. La chica pareció leer sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes, no tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres.

Y en realidad Elsa no quería quedarse, pero…

\- Solo hay una puerta y él está ahí. - dijo con su voz cargada de una triste resignación, la otra chica sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se puso de pie.

\- Podríamos salir por la puerta de atrás, la de los empleados.

\- ¿Eso está permitido? – preguntó Elsa pensativa.

\- Si lo estuviera, ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión? – le pregunto la chica mientras se dirigía a las puertas que llevaban a la cocina.

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio dos rápidas miradas al chico en la puerta antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a la chica hacía la cocina. La perspectiva de meterse en problemas le sonaba ridículamente más entretenida que la de tener que soportar a un chico que intentara conquistarla, tras unos pasos rápidos llegó a lado de la chica pelirroja.

\- así que… ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Me alegra que aceptaras unirte a esta aventura – le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿viste el parque que hay a un lado?

\- Sí, ¿porque?

\- el plan es simple, abrimos la puerta, entramos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida de los empleados, si alguien hace el intento de detenernos o algo así salimos corriendo y no dejamos de correr hasta estar muy lejos de la vista dentro de aquel parque.

\- No es un plan muy elaborado – dijo Elsa a modo de queja, pero en el fondo se sentía emocionada ante la idea.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Mérida antes de abrir la puerta. Elsa asintió.

Al principio nadie las volteo a ver, ubicaron la puerta con rapidez, la cocina no era muy grande, caminaron de prisa, con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, entonces los cocineros las notaron.

\- ¿Disculpen? ¡Señoritas…!

No iban a detenerse a ver que querían decirles, ambas corrieron en dirección a la puerta y siguieron corriendo después de salir por ella. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron junto a unos columpios les faltaba el aire, sin embargo ambas sonreían y al voltearse a ver comenzaron a reír.

\- Eso fue divertido – tuvo que admitir Elsa.

\- Mejor que probar la especialidad de la casa.

\- ¿Y cuál era?

\- Pues, si tu galán seguía el libro al pie de la letra, no dudo que fuera espagueti con albóndigas al estilo de "La dama y el vagabundo"

Elsa volvió a reír convencida de que le dolería el estómago, ella no solía reír tanto ni tan seguido.

\- Pero Hans no tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo – dijo Elsa sintiendo una pequeña pisca de culpa por haberlo dejado plantado.

\- Se nota que no te has visto en el espejo, esta noche estas tan sexy y elegante que cualquiera parece vagabundo a tu lado, mierda, de hecho no creo que venir a un triste y solitario parque haya sido el escenario en el que ese vestido tenía planeado lucirse.

Elsa sintió sus mejillas calientes, pero se convenció de que era por el esfuerzo de correr en tacones.

\- Sin duda mi vestido se sentirá decepcionado, y ya que por tu causa me quede sin cena ni cita – dijo Elsa divertida – lo justo es que me invites una copa.

\- Para ti, que sea la botella entera.

Ambas chicas regresaron cautelosamente al estacionamiento del restaurante y subieron con prisas al auto de Mérida, también aprovecharon la ocasión para presentarse y platicar alegremente. Mérida le ofreció a Elsa llevarla a su casa, pero Elsa no tenía ganas de regresar aun, así que ambas pasaron a un 7-Eleven, compraron una botella de vino, vasos y algunas botanas y se dirigieron a un mirador donde aparcaron, se sentaron sobre el capo del auto y se dedicaron a mirar el paisaje de luces que era la ciudad en la noche. En algún momento su conversación volvió a girar en torno a las citas.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste que tu madre dejara de atosigarte con las citas?

\- Al final hablamos y tuvimos que escucharnos y aprender que pensábamos de un modo muy diferente sobre lo que una chica debía buscar para escribir su propio final feliz, el mío excluía al príncipe. Pero debo confesar que al principio hice las cosas de un modo muy estúpido.

\- No sé porque eso no me sorprende.

Elsa se rió de la mueca de ofendida que Mérida había puesto ante su comentario y tomó otro trago de vino de su vaso.

\- Bueno ya que me conoces tan bien, supongo que no es necesario que diga cuál fue mi dichosa estupidez.

\- Bueno es obvio que fue algún tipo de estupidez que solo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – la retó Mérida.

\- Mmmm ¿inventaste un novio falso?

\- No, esa es muy obvia.

\- ¿Escapaste a otro país y creaste una nueva identidad?

\- Esa la pensé, pero tampoco.

\- ¿Te uniste al ejercito?

\- Era demasiado joven para que me aceptaran.

\- …. Bueno, tú ganas, me rindo, ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Bueno – Mérida se sonrojo e hizo una pausa antes de contestar – pues, había una chica en la escuela, ella… ella quería salir conmigo…

Elsa adivinó para donde iba todo aquello, se imaginó a la ardiente pelirroja besando a otra chica, se preguntó cómo sería besar a alguien, y su confundido y alcoholizado cerebro la hizo preguntarse que se sentiría besar los labios de Mérida haciendo que su corazón se acelerara escandalosamente.

\- … y yo acepte.

El silencio que siguió a aquello fue un tanto incomodo, Mérida se estaba arrepintiendo de haber confesado todo aquello, pobre chica, de seguro ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de estar con ella y temiendo que quisiera aprovecharse de ella en ese lugar solitario y remoto.

\- ¿Y cómo fue? – preguntó Elsa, apenas era un susurró, pero se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

\- La verdad es que fue una experiencia muy… interesante… en una escala del uno al diez yo le pondría un nueve, sin duda tengo que decir que fue mejor que muchos de los chicos con los que mi madre había intentado que saliera, y es que a veces los hombres pueden ser insufribles, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, supongo…

Mérida alzo una ceja confundida y volteó a verla a la cara, entonces ambas fueron incómodamente conscientes de lo cerca que estaban, sin embargo Mérida no permitió que aquella cercanía la pusiera nerviosa ni la distrajera.

\- ¿Cómo qué supongo? No me vas a decir que una chica tan sexy como tú no ha tenido un problema o dos con las relaciones.

Sonrojo no era la palabra para describir a Elsa tras esa pregunta, se quedaba muy corta, la sangre ardía en su cara mientras buscaba una manera de zafarse de esa situación.

\- Un momento – dijo Mérida sospechando por donde iba la cosa - ¿Cuántos novios o relaciones has tenido?

Elsa estaba roja como un tomate, no contestó aquella pregunta, solo desvió enérgicamente la mirada.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Ninguno? – Elsa no contestó – ¡Ninguno! ¡Por los calzones de Loki! ¡Eso es un crimen!

\- No entiendo a qué viene tanto escándalo de todos por mi falta de vida amorosa.

\- Me parece absurdo que con los labios tan hermosos que tienes nadie los haya besado.

\- Nadie se los ha ganado

\- ¿Y nunca has sentido tú la tentación de besar a nadie?

Elsa se quedó callada, hace algunas horas hubiera respondido que no, ahora esa respuesta sería una completa mentira. Mérida malinterpreto su silencio.

\- Bueno, sigamos brindando, porque ese día llegue pronto y no te veas orillada a la aburrida vida del celibato o la religión. Porque admitámoslo si llegaras a usar uno de esos horribles trajes de monja te lo quitaría para prenderle fuego – expresó con dramatismo mientras volvía a llenar sus vasos.

Elsa sonrío, chocó su vaso con el de ella y apuró la bebida que contenía sin hacer ningún comentario, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Mérida quitándole la ropa e ignorando el incómodo calor que esta le producía. La noche siguió avanzando entre risas, anécdotas y más alcohol.

\- ¿Cuánto alcohol hemos tomado? – pregunto Elsa mirando la botella que Mérida tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Toda la botella? – preguntó Mérida intentando despejar su mente.

\- No creo que sea prudente conducir con esa cantidad de alcohol en las venas.

\- Supongo que no.

\- ¿Qué tan borrachas estaremos?

\- No sé, ¿qué es la cosa más estúpida que se te ocurre hacer en este momento?

\- No lo sé – Elsa se esforzó en pensar algo pero las cosas no parecían muy estúpidas en su mente – ¿Ir a aventar huevos a la casa de mi profesor de literatura sería estúpido?

\- Muy estúpido, al menos si planeas aprobar la materia.

\- ah – se quejó Elsa.

\- Sin embargo sería muy divertido

\- Sí, de verdad me gustaría arrojar huevos a la casa de Jack…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es horrible y te acosa?

\- En realidad es un profesor muy guapo, pero sí, una vez intentó besarme, puso de escusa el hecho de que me estaba explicando algo… no recuerdo que, se sentó a mi lado, así de cerca como estamos tú y yo y se fue acercando cada vez más sin dejar de mirar mis labios…

Elsa, recordó entonces lo cerca que estaba de Mérida, e inconscientemente miró sus rojos y húmedos labios…

\- ¿Y qué paso? – le dijo Mérida sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Fingí que mi hermana me hablaba y salí corriendo de la biblioteca.

Mérida comenzó a reír y a resoplar, sin poder creerse lo tímida que era Elsa.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Perdón, pero eres tan tierna, ¡eres un corderito!

\- ¿Se supone que eso es una ofensa?

\- Si así quieres tomártelo, algún día voy a retarte a besar a alguien solo por ver tu reacción, creo que no podrías besar a alguien ni aunque te gustara, quizá s…

Pero Mérida fue repentinamente acallada por un par de labios sobre los suyos, unos labios que rozaban los suyos con torpeza y miedo, sabían a alcohol y pertenecían a Elsa.

No fue un beso muy largo, pero Mérida sentía como si le hubieran puesto directo a una corriente eléctrica, la borrachera se le había bajado dos grados y su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido tres kilómetros seguidos.

Elsa apenas y se había separado un poco de sus labios y la miraba a los ojos, azul contra azul. Mérida aun sentía la tibieza de su aliento muy cerca de su boca y sentía que el aire ardía entre ellas, la necesidad de volver a acortar esa distancia, de volver a besar esos labios y de hacerle mucho más a Elsa, la urgía a actuar pronto… y ella era un ser de instintos, volvió a acercar los labios a los de Elsa y le regresó aquel beso que la chica le había dado por sorpresa. Después de todo siempre podía culpar al alcohol de sus acciones.

La chica le correspondía el beso de manera insegura y completamente inexperta, pero con una urgencia que quemaba, las manos de Mérida no se quedaron atrás y se aprovecharon del tipo de vestido que Elsa traía puesto.

Quizá era un poco injusto que se aprovechara de Elsa de esa manera, no es como si ella pudiera quejarse, porque Mérida estaba segura que estaba demasiado extasiada por ese mundo de sensaciones nuevas que ahora experimentaba como para preguntarse o cuestionarse si el hecho de que eran dos "ellas" tenía algo de malo.

No supieron cómo habían llegado hasta ahí pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban dentro del auto, el vestido de Elsa se había perdido en algún momento, al igual que la blusa de Mérida, y fue en algún momento mientras Elsa sentía que moría de placer con los besos y caricias que Mérida le daba en cada rincón de su piel, que Elsa había sido consiente de la poca ropa que ya traían puesta y lo lejos que estaban yendo.

Elsa nunca había sentido deseos de salir con ningún chico, de besarlo tan apasionadamente ni con tanta urgencia, en pocas palabras nunca había conocido el deseo hasta que había conocido a Mérida. Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo al ser consciente de que deseaba acariciarla tanto como ella la estaba acariciando, deseaba besar ese cuello que guardaba un sinfín de risas y chistes, deseaba volver a saborear sus labios y sentir su lengua. Que la perdonara dios, deseaba poder acariciarle el pecho de la misma torturante y placentera manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo… entonces fue consciente de que su sujetador también se había ido.

Si Elsa hubiera estado sobria, jamás se hubiera atrevido a albergar el tipo de pensamientos que ahora llenaban su cabeza, después de todo había sido criada en un entorno donde las cosas debían ser del modo correcto, había sido criada para ser una hija modelo, una chica perfecta, no podía cometer errores, no podía actuar de un modo incorrecto, pero el alcohol había disipado con facilidad todos esos pensamientos y manías absurdas de perfeccionismo y corrección que a lo largo de su vida había ido adquiriendo.

El alcohol la había dejado más desnuda que las manos de Mérida, le había quitado las inhibiciones y la había dejado solamente con la conciencia de saber lo que quería y lo que le gustaba y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Alguna vez cuando estudiaba biología y reproducción, había escuchado un montón de chistes obscenos y había sentido mucha curiosidad al respecto, pero el sexo es algo pudoroso que una debe guardar para el matrimonio, al menos esa era la ideología de sus abuelos y dijera lo que dijera su padre en el fondo también era su ideología.

Y eso solo si hablamos del sexo normal entre un hombre y una mujer, si Elsa hubiera dicho alguna vez que sentía curiosidad por el lesbianismo, hasta su madre misma la habría repudiado… al menos esa era la sensación que le daban sus padres, y no podía estar segura, después de todo no es como si uno pudiera hablar de sexo con tanta naturalidad con sus padres como para preguntarles cuantos orgasmos habían tenido la noche pasada.

Mérida, estaba demasiado envuelta en el placer como para sentir alguna pisca de culpa o vergüenza, pero sabía que su mente le haría pensar mejor las cosas en la mañana, y se sentiría un poco mal, un poco culpable, porque tenía que admitir que en cuanto había visto a esa chica entrar por la puerta del restaurante había querido… había querido hacerle todas estas cosas sucias que ahora estaban haciendo.

Y también estaba muy feliz, porque en el fondo no creía que realmente pudiera llegar a tener una oportunidad, pues al verla por primera vez había pensado que Elsa lucía muy fría y quizás un poco peligrosa, delicada, suave y elegante como una nevada que podía transformarse en una tormenta de nieve si la provocaras del modo incorrecto… a Mérida le gustaban los retos y el peligro, había sentido la necesidad de ir a derretir esa frialdad que la envolvía.

Ninguna pensaba ya en lo que era correcto o incorrecto, ninguna tenía en cuenta que hace algunas horas eran apenas un par de completas y perfectas desconocidas, lo único de lo que ambas estaban consientes era del placer que sentían al compartir sus cuerpos, que disfrutaban los gritos y gemidos de la otra, que los vidrios estaban terriblemente empañados y que querían que esa noche llena de sensaciones maravillosas no terminara nunca.

…

Y amaneció, dos chicas abrazadas y sin una prenda encima, despertaban en aquel mirador, demasiado cansadas como para poder admirar ese bellísimo amanecer que las envolvía, pero demasiado nerviosas como para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilamente en ese momento.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Amaneció! – exclamó Elsa dándose cuenta por fin de que había pasado toda una noche fuera de su casa y sin avisar y que sus padres y hermana estarían muertos de preocupación – ¡Van a matarme!

A esta altura ya la habrían reportado como desaparecida y habrían llamado a la policía, e incluso podrían estar interrogando a Hans al respecto.

\- No creo que sea para tanto – dijo Mérida insegura, ella sabía bien lo sobreprotectores que los padres podían ser, y lo furiosos que podían estar en una situación como esa.

Una patrulla paso cerca de ahí y ambas chicas se voltearon a ver demasiado conscientes de su desnudez, rogando mentalmente que el estúpido auto lleno de policías pasara de largo sin percatarse de ellas.

La suerte les sonrió y la patrulla siguió su camino sin detenerse, pero el alivio que dejo tras su marcha fue muy corto, ninguna de esas dos chicas estaba segura de que debían decir al respecto. De repente Mérida fue incómodamente consiente de todo lo que le había hecho a Elsa la noche pasada… y de que había sido la primera y la única en hacerle algo semejante… y de lo mucho que había disfrutado todo lo que hicieron.

Y Elsa no se quedaba atrás en sentirse nerviosa, después de una noche como la anterior no podría volver a ser la misma, no se sentía en el derecho de recriminarle nada a la pelirroja, después de todo Elsa había dado el primer paso, y no había intentado detenerla en ningún momento. No podía negarlo, había disfrutado demasiado la noche pasada, y… y quería repetirla.

\- Supongo que debería llevarte a tu casa.

Elsa asintió

\- Y supongo que deberíamos llegar vestidas.

Elsa se sonrojó, y empezó a juntar su ropa, claro que vestirse no es fácil dentro de un auto, ambas empezaron a preguntarse cómo fue que desvestirse había sido tan fácil la noche pasada. Buscando entre sus prendas Elsa dio con su bolso y dentro de él su celular apagado, lo prendió preocupada y comenzó a revisar las llamadas y mensajes perdidos, eran varios principalmente de su hermana, pero el último hizo que se sintiera mucho menos nerviosa.

"Elsa, sin duda Hans debe ser el bombón que aparenta porque no me contestas ni un triste mensaje, y no quiero pensar mal de ti, pero probablemente no volverás a casa esta noche, así que ya me las arregle para cubrirte, si alguien pregunta pasaste toda la noche despierta haciendo un trabajo de la universidad, soborne al encargado de la biblioteca para que apoye la versión.

Pero no creas que hago esto de manera gratuita, espero detalles sucios y explícitos, y que te reportes antes de las 8:00 am mañana, o me preocuparé y llamaré a la policía. ¿Quedó claro?

Att: Tu amada hermanita."

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 7:00

Mérida le prestó a Elsa un largo abrigo verde para que al llegar nadie notara que su vestido negro iba sospechosamente arrugado, también se lo prestó porque quería una excusa para volverla a ver en alguna otra ocasión, era obvio que de algún modo debía regresarle ese abrigo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo plantearle una invitación, o pedirle su teléfono, o algo… bueno sin duda sabría donde vivía la chica, pues la estaba llevando a casa, pero eso no implicaba que Elsa quisiera volver a repetir una noche como aquella, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Elsa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Probablemente nada, ¿Por qué? – contestó intentando inútilmente de no hacerse ilusiones.

\- Aparentemente mi hermana me salvó de ser castigada, así que tengo libre la noche de hoy para salir – Elsa le hablaba sin mirarla, temía perder el valor de seguir con aquella propuesta – hay un lugar de camino a mi escuela, donde los sábados ponen música latina y sirven excelente comida, siempre he querido ir… podríamos vernos ahí.

¿La estaba invitando a salir? ¿Elsa la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Esa mujer con cuerpo de diosa la estaba invitando a salir? Mérida no se lo creía, volteo a verla con sorpresa, emoción y una estúpida sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

\- Me encantaría verte ahí.

Llegaron pronto cerca de su casa, y Elsa se despidió de Mérida feliz y ansiosa por la velada que habían concretado para esa noche. Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba emocionada por una cita.

…

Elsa llegó al lugar, que estaba lleno de parejas bailando esos ritmos latinos llenos de movimiento, iba arreglada con una minifalda negra y una blusa azul oscuro, su cabello iba alaciado y suelto. Se sentó en la barra y esperó a su cita.

Mérida entró al lugar poco después, le gustó el ritmo de la música y el ambiente del lugar, no tardo demasiado en ubicar a la sexy chica que había ido a buscar. Se acercó a ella con pasos decididos y alegres y Elsa la notó a medio camino, ambas se sonrieron. Una descarga de emoción y ansiedad recorrió sus cuerpos sospechando como seguiría la noche.

Y como acabaría.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Brave, Frozen y RotG no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Pixar, Disney y DreamWorks. Yo solo adoro escribir.**


End file.
